Head Of Toilets - This is an Intervention
Head Of Toilets - This is an Intervention is the Premiere episode of the Parody ORG Big Sister! Day 1 The new House Guests entered the Big Sister Mansion, with some familiar of each other and others not so much. Tayne deeply saddened by Harambe's death, Tayne : I miss Harambe! Purry : out for Harambe! Tayne : Thank you Purry Nathaniel : Hey , I know most of the people here tbh, think most of us do :P Purry : OMG Nathaniel, nice to meet you, I'm Purry! *Nathaniel walks two steps back and disappears into the kitchen, creep out by Purry's Response!* Gregory : Well I Like Everyone here :P *Nathaniel comes from the Kitchen* Nathaniel : I hate you Greg!, You Should Hate me too. there you Go :). Tayne : What if i Hate Adam Sandler, Can i nominate him? Purry : I hate Y'all!!! Meanwhile................................ The Camera shows, Asa Standing outside facing the door! Head Of Toilets Competition Charlotte Drake : House Guest Gather Around The Living Room! *Most of the House Guests gathers and eagerly waits to play the challenge* Charlotte : House Guests to become the Head of Toilets, you have to solve this clue! "PING PONG BALLS FLUSHED IN AND OUT OF THE BASIN" Charlotte Drake : First House Guest to do so, will win Head of Toilets and will send someone in solitary confinement in a toilet for 4 hours! Goodluck!....Minutes later Purry: Beer Pong! Purry wins the Head Of Toilets Competition and chose Nathaniel to be locked in a toilet for 4 hours. Unknowing to the Guest, Nathaniel was granted the power to put up a team for eviction including his own Team! Purry : AAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Nathaniel get in the toilet! Don't Talk to me or my son or my son's son or my son's son's son's ever. Tayne : What about your Uncle's Son? Purry : Him too Tayne : What About your Daughter? Purry : ehhhh. i should have put you in the toilet. Tayne : :^) Nathaniel : ..bye! The House Guest soon received another announcement, for the first round of the game , they will talk, eat , sleep, watch movies in TEAMS!!! and so they are divided as under Charlotte Drake : House Guests Gather, Now as you do not know , Purry when you exiled Nathaniel , you also gave him the power to put up people for eviction Purry : :( nathaniel........... forget what i said before ur the most beautiful human being to ever grace my presence. Tayne : RIP :^) Meanwhile ...................... The Camera shows Asa still standing outside and facing the door Miguel : WTH, Why am i here! Purry : This is an Intervention! We want to discuss your addiction to alcohol! Miguel : ;( Miguel : I haven't drink in days, weeks... Purry : Of Water , Yes. Miguel : Why don't we intervene, YOU!, Child Slapper! Purry : sdkhhdfg, i slapped an ugly child after he slapped his hands viciously and loudly infront of my face out of nowhere!!! Miguel : Do Y'all see the Anger she is seething out? Purry : i'm ALWAYS angry just like ur always DRUNK! Miguel : Wow ;( Meanwhile..... Charlotte : Hello Nathaniel, You have to nominated a Team for eviction, if you nominated your team up for eviction you will be given automatic immunity! Nathaniel : I'l put my team up for Eviction! Charlotte : Ok Thank You House Guest! Nomination Announcement and PONSV Charlotte : Hell House Guest Gather around,...Nathaniel has decided to put his own team for eviction..that means Nathaniel has sacrificed his team in order for him to earn immunity! So Gregory and Asa will be up for eviction! Purry : Asa Who O.o? Charlotte : Okay , Purry and Tata you will compete for the PONSV, if you win this , you can use it on someone you dont like! if you like or dislike both nominations it will be discarded! PONSV Challenge : " Who Deserves to Win" Miguel : Not Purry! Tata : Nathaniel Charlotte : Tata wins PONSV!!! *Tata jumps and dance around* Blake : Hey Guys! Nathaniel : Hey Blake Blake : what's going on , i'm confused! Tata : I won PONSV * dances around Blake* Blake : Ugh! Congrats..... Eviction Time Charlotte : Welcome House Guests To your first Eviction. Tata as the Winner of the PONSV, you can use it on someone you don't like i.e, if you like one of the nominees, the one you like will be evicted. So What have you decided! *Tata looks down holding the PONSV* Tata : I Like Asa :D !!! Miguel : Gross Charlotte : Congratulations Gregory , The PONSV has been used on you Charlotte : Asa by default you have been evicted... *Meanwhile Asa is still standing outside facing the door until Charlie Trelli comes and Picks her up, puts her in a taxi and sends her off to the Airport* Purry : Who is Asa :( ? Miguel : Sucks to Suck!!! Charlotte Drake : Alright House Guest time to sleep, MIGUEL!!! No Drinking!! Miguel : Aww Char, C'mon Charlotte : No, put it back! Miguel : okay ;( ;(! *Charlotte Faces towards the Camera* The Results of Head Of Toilets is reflected as under: Footnotes # The episode title was spoken by Purry. # This marks the first episode of the Big Sister Series! # For The Next Episode click here Head Of Bedrooms - Can I Just Live Here Forever!